The present invention relates to a rotor of an electrical machine.
The rotor may have a laminated rotor core which is connected to a rotor shaft of the rotor in a torque-proof manner, wherein the laminated rotor core extends from a first axial end face of the laminated rotor core to a second axial end face of the laminated rotor core viewed in the direction of a rotational axis of the laminated rotor core.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electrical machine, the electrical machine having a stator and a rotor, the rotor being mounted in bearings so that it can be rotated around a rotational axis of the rotor.